


It's James

by Ohgress



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie is doodling little hearts like a goddamn teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's James

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, this is my first official fanfiction. I just needed it for myself.

Cassie found herself sitting at the her desk among all her research about the virus, drawing little hearts in the margin of her notepad and writing the name James in different styles. What was she doing? This was so stupid. She tore the paper out and threw it away. She couldn't have these feelings. She was 35 years old for God's sake! And if they succeeded, Cole would be gone. If they failed, she would be gone in a year or two and Cole would be back in his world. They were doomed no matter what.

But still, she couldn't let herself not think about the moment when she had learned his name. She had been so frustrated with him. He was being more broody as usual, and not so little irritated and impatient.

"Cole, for God's sake, I can't help you if you don't tell me anything!"

"It's James. My name is James," Cole said glaring at her.

James… Cassie realized she hadn't even considered that Cole wasn't his first name, or only name. James… a beautiful name, a strong name, respectful. It suited him.

"Okay James, listen," she said a bit more calm now. "I can see something is wrong. If we are going to manage this next step in our mission, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Okay," Cole sighed, "okay." And he started telling her about the latest developments with the West 7 and how they had to take Max in with them to protect her. Cassie started to get the picture.

"Max, was she a friend of yours?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you could say that," Cole said, not quite looking at her. "We… we had this thing… and now she's kind of wondering what all this is all about, and I can't really tell her. I mean, she's staying with us for shelter but Jones doesn't want to let her in on all the stuff, to protect the mission. And yeah… it's complicated."

"Because…?" Cassie pressed on, smiling. The thought of Cole having someone special was kind of cute.

Cole sighed and straightened up, looking at her.

"Because there's someone else, someone more important."

"Who?"

"You, Cass. It's you," he said with sincerity.

Cassie felt gob smacked. And then the logical part of her brain switched on. _"So that's what all this staring is about"_ , she thought. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about him in that way. After all, she was quite lonely, and Cole was exciting, which was something new in her life. And cute, also in a new exciting way for her. All the doctors and bureaucrats she had dated. Aaron… Cole was so different. He really listened to her, and yeah, he was rather good-looking in his rugged kind of way.

Cole was still looking at her, like he didn't know if he should go or not. Those puppy eyes… Cassie took a decision. _"What the hell, you only live once."_ She took a step towards him. 

"Cole… I mean, James," she said while she took his hand. "You're very important to me to, I want you to know that. And…" _"Okay, I'm gonna do this, I think I need it. No, I do need it, it's been too long"_ , the thoughts spun around in her head, the proximity to Cole, _James_ , making her a little dizzy. She looked for approval in his eyes but they were still a little confused, but pleading so she leaned in and kissed him. 

It was a gentle kiss. His lips felt soft and he smelled kind of nice, Cassie managed to think, before suddenly Cole's hands came up to cup her face and he kissed her back, thoroughly. Cassie placed her hand on his chest and she could felt his heart thumping rather fast. Oh boy, this was nice. Cassie felt even dizzier when Cole changed their angle and deepened the kiss, but then he pulled back.

"Shit," he said. Cassie wondered if she'd done anything wrong, but then lights started to flicker and she understood.

"It's okay," she told him.

"Sorry, mission report I guess," he said with a lopsided smile, eyes bright. "We'll…" and then he was gone.

So that was why she was sitting her now, doodling little hearts, like a goddamn teenager, thinking of James. _James…_


End file.
